Breathe
by Kijikun1
Summary: A bit of a wishfully thinking fic from a few years back about Cordy and Wesley..


Title: Breath  
Author: Shaina  
E-mail you want feedback to go to: Shaina_Edmondson@baylor.edu or Kijikun1@aol.com  
Distribution: So Classy and anyone else who wants I so long as you ask first  
Disclaimer:: Cordy and Wesley belong to Joss. The song breath is sung and owned by Faith Hill.

Notes: Random fic, I wrote after hearing this song play 20 million times at work  
Dedication: To Donvan for helping me learn how to breath.  
Your plead for feedback: Please? Pretty Please? Anything? Got chocolate covered Welsey's, Doyel's, Angel's and Spkie's…  
Any spoilers: Nope..unless your so far behind in Buffy you haven't seen Lover's Walk.  


__

Author's note: Written a few years ago.

__

Breath

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

His touch was gently on her face, not wanting to wake her up. Wesley felt like a king holding Cordelia in his arms. The way he felt now he could do anything. Take on the world…for her.

__

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've 

Never been this swept away

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

Wesley felt her arms tighten around as she cuddled closer in her sleep.

"So beautiful .."he whispered, stroking her hair. "So delicate…" The sunlight seemed to halo her hair making her look like the most beautiful Angel Wesley could ever remember. 

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

At that moment Wesley didn't care about anything but listening to her hear beat. Watching her sleep...looking so innocent….so…peaceful. It didn't matter that he no longer a watcher. That he was a failure in the eyes of the council ...his family. Nothing matter but the fact that Cordelia Chase wanted him.

__

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open to look at him. "Hi.."she whispered smiling up at him as if he owned all the world. 

"Good morning, Cordelia. Sleep well?"she asked stroking her cheek.

Cordelia sighed in pleasure at his touch leaning into it. "Always with you." she whispered leaned towards him to give him a slow passionate kiss.

__

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

Their lips mouths met with tender passionate kisses. Telling each other with actions and touches what they could never say out loud. 

__

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

I'm closer than I've ever felt before

Their kisses and touches turned into more…

"May I?" Wesley whispered, almost bringing tears to Cordelia's eyes at the tenderness in his face and voice.

She nodded her persimmon as the ex-watcher preceded to show her just how good he could be at anything he put his mind to.

__

And I know

And you know

There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

"O-o..oh god…"Cordelia gasped her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Like that?"Wesley whispered kissing the scar on her stomach tenderly.

Cordy nodded mutely trying to catch her breath. 

"Good…"His lips glided against her throat, then covered her mouth completely.

His body moved over hers, claiming her as his once again.

__

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

A long while afterwards Cordelia cuddled against Wesley's chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall..his breath on the nape of her neck. Kissing his chest, she smiled to herself having never felt so content in her life. "I love you." She whispered to the sleeping watcher before closing her eyes.

Several minutes later after she'd fallen asleep Wesley opened his eyes to look at the woman-child in his arms. "I love you too, Cordelia Chase."

__

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way


End file.
